Tigermen
As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966).]] The Tigermen was a race of earless Humanoid felines. Humans made first contact with this species when a Space Circus ship crashed on their homeworld. They initially believed the Humans were dumb animals and began to treat them in such a manner, but they were eventually rescued by the Planeteers and cleared of this misunderstanding.As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966). Physiology Their physiology seemed to be quite unique. They resembled Earth tigers, except they were Humanoid, and they didn't have ears, therefore they didn't speak, as they were unable to listen to each other even if they could. Instead, they relied on communication of a completely different kind. They were able to breathe steamy clouds of smoke, which they could manipulate to take certain shapes. This was what Tommy Tomorrow called a "smoke language." Technology Very little was seen of their technology, but it seemed to be at least as advanced as Humans during the 21st century or possibly even 22nd century. .As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966).]] Just like Humans, and many other Humanoids, they used automobiles for transportation, although they also had no doubt used chariots, although during this period they were merely used for their circus. Their architecture was also truly something to marvel at, as it seemed to be very similar to Human designs from Earth. Tigermen also used nets for trapping animals. Culture .As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966).]] Very little was learned about their culture, although they seemed to have an interest in equestrianism, as they had a horse-like animal that some kept for horseback riding. They were also very interested in entertainment and animal training. They had a circus with a Big Top located somewhere in their city. They seemed to have what appeared to be their very own police force. Their fashion wasn't as diverse as Humans though, as the males mainly all wore the same blue clothing with a little white in it. Although some, very few, but some of them, did wear hats. Also at least one female wore a purple dress and a ribbon on her head. As seen in the comic story: The Human Circus! (1966).]] The women seemed to function more as the "stay at home moms" type, as one female was seen baking what appeared to be a cake for her Human guests in her home. Although they also seemed to enjoy shopping as well. Homeworld The homeworld of the Tigermen was a brownish orange planetoid, or at least that was how it looked from space. It appeared to be a very rocky world, with lots of mountains and other rock formations. Appearances Super Friends books *''The Human Circus!'' (1965)Actually this comic was originally printed in a 1954 comic book, but it was later reprinted in the above comic, which was in part reprinted in the Portuguese language in Super Friends # 8 (1976). References Category:Species Category:Alien Races